


Brooklyn Blues

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is a Brooklyn baby, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, I swear this will rot your teeth it's so cute, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, Promotion of Suicide, Reader Is Not Frisk, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, male reader - Freeform, mention of suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cracks open his forest greens eyes and smiles at you.<br/>"Hey beautiful."</p>
<p>Wherein the reader is male, and is in a relationship with none other than the king of monsters himself.<br/>There are homophobic phrases in this fic, and suicidal thoughts. If these cause you to relapse, please, do not read any further.<br/>Inspired by a lovely Egobang fic that I sadly don't remember the name of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries waaah.  
> Reader is male, Yay.  
> Enjoy the tooth rotting, domestic fluff that is this fic.

~Brooklyn Blues~

      You're crying, you notice. Silent tears stream down your face as you lie in your bed. You turn to look at your boyfriend, asleep on his side of the bed, blissfully unaware of your state of mind. God, you love him, you think, and you pet his long, golden hair for a moment. This makes you smile a bit. It's the most you can manage. Depression was more of a monster than any of the real, tangible ones you'd met in the past year, but they weren't relentless.

They didn't constantly nag at you.

"You're nothing."

"Just die already."

"Homo."

"Fag."

Why did they attack you? Perhaps you were just a luck of the draw victim. No one ever attacked Asgore, though, you could see why.

You hear him shuffle a moment, and a small snort (this makes you giggle lightly). He cracks open his forest green eyes and smiles at you. His tired eyes glitter in the New York sunshine.

"Hey beautiful," he rumbles in his deep, heavily accented voice. If he were human, he would've been from Brooklyn.

You smile weakly back at him, booping his nose and giggling like a child.

"Hey, flufflybutt. Sleep well?"

He answers with a low hum as he stretches. He looks to you again, and notices the tear streaks on your face.

"It happened again, huh?" He cups your cheek in his large, almost paw-like hand, his thumb rubbing your cheek.

You nod.

"Hun, who keeps doing this to you?" He asks. You worry your lip, more tears threatening to spill. He kisses your cheek.

"You know what, let's worry about this later. Today is a day in for both of us."

"But, what about-"

"No buts. I'll get you a day off, easy. You need some time in, to take a breather."

You huff. He nuzzles his nose against your cheek, and you giggle again when his beard tickles your face.

"Alright, fluffybutt. I'll stay home." He chuckles before kissing your lips happily before he jumps out of bed.

"I'm making breakfast!"

"Ooo, can we have pancakes?"

Asgore snaps his fingers and points towards you.

"I like the sound of that!" He laughs, it's like music to your ears. You laugh along with him.

You love this guy, you think.

You smile a bit wider.

You wouldn't change what the two of you had for the world.


End file.
